


A Secret

by ace_writez



Series: Newtina Fandom Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Newtina Fandom Week, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writez/pseuds/ace_writez
Summary: Newtina Fandom week 2020 prompt day 2: Newt and Tina sharing secrets
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina Fandom Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Newtina Week 2020 #NewtinaWeek2020





	A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> so suprise suprise i did not finish the Newtina Week prompts. I'm not very good with deadlines. I wrote 3/7 though, and I'd hate for them to go to waste, so I'm posting them now. 
> 
> I didn't like this one at first, but now I think it's my favourite. I didn't have any ideas for what the secrets would be, so I just made it a love confession. Hope you enjoy!

Newt was down in the case when Tina arrived home, which wasn’t unusual. What was unusual was the salamander Patronus sitting on the kitchen table. It was fairly small, with big eyes that blinked slowly and curiously at her. 

“Hello,” Tina said gently. Dumbledore sent messages via a patronus to her and Newt on occasion, using a secret spell he created himself, but this was not Dumbledore’s patronus. 

Removing her coat as she walked, Tina approached the salamander. Its tongue flicked out and licked its right eyeball. It then hopped off the table, crossing the kitchen floor with erratic movements and leaving a trail of light behind it. It promptly disappeared into the living room.

Tina, of course, dropped her coat and ran after it. 

In the living room, she found the case, lid closed but unlocked. The salamander tapped the ground in front of the case with its three-toed foot as if demanding to be let in. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, leaning down and opening the lid. “Can’t you magic yourself in there?”

Once the salamander had hopped onto the first step of the ladder, it turned to look up at Tina, as if waiting for her to follow. “You want me to come down there too?” Tina asked.

The salamander simply stared. Tina signed and climbed down.

“Newt?” Tina called as she descended, footsteps loud in the quiet of the shed. Newt wasn’t inside, but the door was open which meant he was out with the creatures. The shed was in its usual state of organized chaos, papers everywhere and bottles lined up in a way only Newt could understand.

The salamander scrambled out the door and Tina followed dutifully after it once again.

The case was emptier than it usually was, with most of the creatures being kept in the basement. The five Augureys they kept flew around the ceiling. In the corner, Newt was observing a nest of Ashwinders, contained in a bubble so their fiery eggs could not spread to the rest of the case.

“Newt,” Tina said, heels clicking as she walked towards him.

Newt turned around as she approached. He took out his wand and waved it, and the salamander Patronus swiftly dissipated. “Hello, Tina”

“What was that?” Tina questioned, although it was more a statement.

Newt tried and failed to look innocent. “What was what?”

“The patronus. Was it yours?”

“Maybe…”

Tina smiled fondly, and leaned close to Newt. He put his hand on her lower back and bent down to kiss her. “A salamander?” she asked.

“Yes. They have eyes just like your eyes.”

“So you’ve said. And it’s your Patronus?”

“Yeah.” Newt blushed in the cute way he does when he’s really flustered, all the way down to his neck. “Do you know why?”

“Why?”

Newt leaned in and whispered into Tina’s neck, as if tucking a secret there only for her to hear. “Because I love you.”

Now Tina was blushing too, from her head to her toes. And she whispered her own secret back at Newt: “I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: fantastic-beasts


End file.
